ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gudis
known as "Goudes" in Japan, is a Life-Form that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman: Towards the Future, and was also the show's major villain. He appeared throughout episodes 1 through 6. Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman: Towards the Future' An amalgamation of retroviruses that is capable of destroying the universe, Gudis was tracked down by Ultraman Great and confronted by the giant on Mars for a showdown. Unbeknownst to the two, their fight was witnessed by two astronauts: Jack Shindo and Stanley Haggard. Beginning the fight, Great carefully guarded himself from Gudis' tentacles as he closed the distance and unleashed a flurry of punches into Gudis' face. The missed swings from Gudis' tendrils sent a shower of rocks upon the human audience, pinning Shindo's left leg under some debris. It was at this point that Shindo forced Haggard to return to the spaceship, not wanting to have his friend waste precious time attempting to free him, and to ensure that the footage of Gudis that Haggard took would be able to reach Earth safely. Meanwhile, Ultraman Great attempted a second assault on Gudis, and despite landing a kick, Gudis outmaneuvered Great's defenses and knocked the silver giant to the ground with two swings to the face, knocking the giant out cold. With Ultraman out of the picture, Gudis decided to set his sights on destroying the earthling's spaceship, while Shindo freed himself from the rubble using his blaster. Despite firing a number of shots at Gudis' face in an attempt to distract the abomination, Shindo's actions were fruitless, as Gudis ignored the damage and destroyed the spaceship before it could takeoff, killing Haggard in the process. The ship's explosion reawakened Ultraman Great, who engaged Gudis with renewed vigor. After another bout of melee combat, Great fired two shots of his Burning Plasma attack into Gudis, downing the beast and seemingly killing him. However, Gudis was far from dead, as he quickly evaporated into a stream of Gudis cells and shot out of the Martian atmosphere, aiming straight towards Earth. 'Gudis Cells' On a peaceful night, the major cities of Earth were shrouded in a sickly green light as the Gudis cells descended from the heavens. Rapidly after touchdown, the retrovirus began work infecting the various creatures, inanimate objects, and even wicked human thoughts on planet Earth. Over time, the Gudis cells were able to create more and more ferocious beasts that threaten humanity. The two-headed Bogun, the ancient dinosaur Gigasaurus, the reptile Gerukadon, and the wind god DeganjaDeganjah were all stopped cold in their tracks by the combined might of UMA and Ultraman Great. However, these creations were but distractions, for Gudis' final creation had already been at work in the shadows and collecting all Gudis cells into a single location. Under the guise of Stanley Haggard, Barrangas successfully infiltrated UMA's base of operations, destroyed their Gudis sensor, and infected officer Jean Echo with the Gudis virus, before facing its end at the hands of Ultraman Great. Despite this victory for mankind, Gudis' preparations were complete. 'Revival' The Gudis cells accumulated by Barrangas went beneath the Earth in a volcanic region, absorbing the energies of the Earth itself to become more powerful, and caused the region to become geothermally unstable. Alerted by the abnormalities, Australian general Brewster engaged in a hostile takeover of UMA to dispose of the infected Jean Echo and to carpet bomb the disturbed area in an attempt to destroy the Gudis. Despite military action, Jack Shindo managed to transport Jean to the site, while the carpet bombing ended in miserable failure as the explosions further empowered the strengthening virus and the fighters began to explode midair due to the high heat. As Brewster grew desperate and request a B1 bomber from Guam to transport a nuclear weapon over, UMA captain Arthur Grant initiated a mutiny among Brewster's ranks to retake UMA's base while Gudis finally emerged from the ground in his powered-up state. The UMA Hummers were ordered to stand down and cease electrical communications to prevent feeding Gudis more power while Jack transformed into Ultraman Great for the final confrontation. Approaching his sworn enemy, Ultraman Great unleashed a barrage of Knuckle Shooter and Finger Beam attacks to no avail, though Gudis was unable to damage Great either with his eye beams. Desperate, Great closed the distance and unleashed a pair of point-blank Knuckle Shooters into Gudis, but the effort failed to result in any noticeable damage and Great became entrapped in Gudis' Energy Ball for his troubles. Rendered immobile by the attack and weakened by continuous exposure to Earth's atmosphere, Great was unable to escape the Energy Ball and was consequently shrunken and absorbed into Gudis himself. Inside Gudis, Great was tormented by visions of his prior foes, and fought desperately to defeat the phantasms. Gudis, pleased by Great's suffering, declared that he would return Earth to its original beauty by eradicating and absorbing all life on Earth. Jack Shindo, however, was unfazed by Gudis' bold proclamation and taunted the evil creature.Claiming that he pitied the foolish abomination, Shindo questioned what kind of world the universe would be should Gudis succeed, and turned everything into nothing but Gudis himself. Stunned by the question, Gudis relinquished his hold on Ultraman Great for only an instant, but Great pounced upon the opportunity. Enlarging his body back to maximum size, Ultraman Great erupted from the body of Gudis, causing it to explode from inside out and ended the retrovirus for good. Other appearances 'Stage Shows' *Gudis reappeared in the Ultraman Festival 2004 Live Stage. **In part 1, Yapool attempted to steal the sample of the Gudis virus housed in the land of light. In an attempt to activate the virus, Yapool induced it to combine with Pigmon, thus creating a gigantic Gudis. **In part 2, Gudis was summoned by Dark Zagi. However, it broke free of Dark Zagi's control and devoured both him and Ultraman Noa. The powered-up Gudis drove the other Ultra-warriors into a corner, but Ultraman Nexus suddenly appeared to turn the tide, and the heroes combined their energy attacks to finish off Gudis. 'Manga' *Gudis reappeared in the Ultraman Super Fighter Legends Manga in the Gudis arc, though only in a form that resembles the 2nd form from the TV series. Termed the Demon of Space, Gudis was pursued by both Ultraman Great and Ultraman Powered. In the story, Gudis successfully defeated and overtook the body of Ultraman Great. Following his defeat in the Galactic Martial Arts Tournament, Gudis fled on his steed UF-0 back to his base on Neptune, where he encased several monsters and aliens in armors themed after his creations from the TV series to create the Gudis 5. Following the team's defeat by the pursuing Powered and other heroes, Gudis revealed that the Gudis 5 were only meant to stall for time as he hatched the egg he had found, containing the sea demon Kodalar. However, Kodalar refused to obey Gudis and began to rampage wildly, while its sky demon counterpart Kilazee had also awakened, and rushed towards Kodalar at rapid speeds. Upon Kilazee's arrival, the sky demon instantly vaporized Gudis and UF-0 with its Death Ray. 'Video Games' *Gudis in the Super Nintendo Entertainment System title "Ultraman: Towards the Future." In this US exclusive title, Gudis is portrayed as the first and fifth opponent faced by Ultraman Great on the Martian basin and a volcanic region, bypassing Gigasaurus and Gerukadon, as the two were omitted from the title. The game presents Gudis Form 1 with a new blue energy bullet attack, while bypassing the eye beams and energy ball abilities of Form 2 and giving it a new purple bubble stream. Weapons and Abilities - 2nd Form= * Eye Beams: Gudis is able to fire red-colored beams of light from its eyes in form 2. The attack was deflected by Ultraman Great. * Energy Ball (エネルギーボール - Enerugībōru): A light-blue bubble-shaped attack, Gudis can unleash it in Form 2 to encase opponents. Encased opponents are immobilized and can be forcibly shrunk down and absorbed by Gudis, though concentration must be maintained to continue the effects of the attack. * Bubble Beam: Shown only in the Super Nintendo Game, Gudis is able to fire a stream of purple bubbles from his mouth in form 2. The attack does moderate damage and must be fired at the ground, though the splash residue can still cause damage and its range is considerably greater than the prior energy bullets of form 1. - Cells= * Infection: Organisms, objects, and even thoughts and other non-physical substances can become infected by the virus. Infected subjects may experience a multitude of effects, from general mutation to mind control by the Gudis. Cases exist for clones being created from the infected thoughts of individuals, and even deities are not immune to infection. * Eye Beams: Infected humans, such as Jean Echo, display the ability to fire eye beams from their eyes that are powerful enough to kill adult humans. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added Gallery Concept Art - Great Monsters 05.jpg|Concept art of Gudis, provided by series designer Norman Yeend. References Category:Aliens Category:Villain Category:Ultraman: Towards the Future Monsters